The invention relates to an electric angled plug-in connector, in particular having an insulating body provided with electric contacts, which is arranged in the working position in a first angled limb of said plug-in connector, with one or more of the electric wires also extending through a second angled limb to a load or to a power source, and the two adjacent faces of the angled limbs are arranged laterally and essentially mitered in the angled area and, in particular in the area of an exterior median line, are connected to each other at least in the working position preferably in an articulate or detachable manner, and additionally include a retaining element to fix the two angled limbs in the working position.
An angular plug-in connector of this type is known and proven from DE 200 03 976.8 U1. For the mutual fixation of the two angled limbs in their working position flanges or flange pieces are provided at these two angled limbs, both of which can be mounted to each other and to a housing wall or a complementary part by a common penetrating screw. This results in a fixation of the two angled limbs in reference to each other in their working position, however, this fixation is relatively tedious when the two angled limbs are closed. It must primarily be considered time consuming that the screwing process must sometimes be performed several times, primarily when several screws are used.
Additionally, an angled wiring guide, i.e. an angled plug-in connector, is known from DE 34 03 772 C2 and DE 37 09 963 C1, however without any insulating body with electric connectors, in which the two angled limbs can be snapped to each other in their working position. The snapping device is here mounted to the angled limbs themselves. The mutual connection is therefore no longer possible when, for example, one of the snapping protrusions is damaged or breaks off due to material fatigue and excessive stress.